International Movie Night
by elfqueen13
Summary: Ever wondered how certain nations would react to certain movies? Well, somehow they ended up doing a series of movie nights, so now we can find out just that! Contains gender-bending and various pairings. Rated T for movies to be covered, and South Italy's mouth.
1. Introduction

When they thought about it afterwards, none of them could really say how it had come about, but come about it had.

America had somehow gotten enough luck and leverage to make Canada, England, France, Germany, Italy, Romana, Spain, Prussia, Japan, China, Russia, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Finland, and Sweden agree to a series of movie nights together.

It was surprising enough that he'd managed to get some of them to agree, but what was even more surprising was the amount of forethought and planning that had gone into it. After gaining the agreement of each Nation, he had made them sign a contract stipulating that they would:

a) Attend each movie night.

b) Stay for the duration of the movie.

c) Not kill anyone.

. . . Among other things. Shocking from America.

Regardless of the details, this is how twenty nations, with snacks, blankets, and pillows in hand found themselves in a room together, ready to watch. . .


	2. Curse of the Black Pearl

Night One: PotC Curse of the Black Pearl

When all the nations had arrived, America stood and cleared his throat.

"Okay dudes and dudettes glad you could all make it!" There was some grumbling about how they didn't really have a choice, but America ignored it. "Before we start, a few things. Quiet during the movie, clean up afterwards, etcetera. . . Oh, and I hope you like who you're sitting with, 'cause you'll be sitting in the same place for the rest of these things."

There was a flurry of movement, and when it had cleared, the seatings were as such:

Canada with a spot next to her for America and Prussia on her other side. Germany next to Prussia, and North Italy on his right. She and her sister were curled up together, with Spain squeezed in next to South Italy at the end.

On the Nordic sofa, Denmark was in the middle, Finland at one end and Sweden between her and the Dane. On said Dane's left was Norway, Iceland next to her.

England was curled up on a two-seater, France reclining next to her. The last sofa next to them held the remainder of their group.

Japan was at the far left, China next to him. On her right was Russia. Poland was next to him, keeping herself between him and Lithuania. Estonia sat at the end of the sofa opposite Japan, Lithuania at his right.

"Everyone ready? Used the bathroom, got your snacks and stuff?" At the multilanguage chorus of confirmations, America grinned, flicked off the lights, flopped into his seat, and pressed play.

On-screen, a ship appeared on the quiet sea. A young girl stood at the railing, and as the nations watched, she began to sing softly:

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me-"

England shouted triumphantly, pumping her first in the air; at the same moment, Spain made a pitiful noise somewhere between a wail, a moan, and whimper, and buried his face in Romana's shoulder with a strangled sob. She awkwardly patted his back while muttering curses under her breath.

America had paused the movie, and while it took them a moment, they calmed down the Spaniard enough to resume. They passed the rest of the movie without any major issues.

*I am a line break*

Several of the nations yelped or gasped as the monkey launched itself at the screen, and let out a breath after the clip ended.

"Ah, that was wonderful," said England contentedly, stretching her arms above her head. "English Pirates."

"While I can't agree with the first thing," Spain interjected, "you're quite right. Pirates are wonderful."

"I am sorry, but I disagree," Japan said to the two. "Ninja are superior to pirates."

The former seafarers turned to him slowly, glaring.

"Pirates."

The Japanese man stood his ground.

"Ninja."

"Pirates!"

"Ninja!"

"PIRATES!"

"NINJA!"

"Guys, guys," Denmark said, breaking in placatingly. "You're all wrong. VIKINGS ARE THE BEST!"

The three nations who, a moment before, had been at each others' throats, turned as one to face Denmark. They chased the former Viking out of the room with cutlasses and katana, him sending an occasional blow back with his axe.

Norway shook her head, exasperated. "That idiot," she muttered.

"But weren't you and Sweden Vikings too?" Estonia asked.

"Yes, and Vikings are the best. It's just that neither of us is stupid enough to interrupt pirates versus ninjas with that little fact."

"Tch, our mafia could take you out," Romana said confidently, her sister nodding.

"Yeah, no. Sorry Dudes. Cowboys could beat all of that, 'cause they're heroes!" America, of course.

"You only wish," Norway said darkly, a broadsword appearing in her hand as another appeared in Sweden's, along with a gun in the hand of each Italy and both a pistol and a lasso in America's grasp. The five nations charged toward each other.

At that moment, the door slammed open, and England, Spain, Japan, and Denmark chased each other info the room, just in time to throw themselves into the midst of what had now grown to epic proportions: a pirate-ninja-viking-mafia-cowboy battle.

The remaining eleven nations retreated to the sofas, gathered all the remaining snacks, and watched avidly.


	3. How to Train Your Dragon 2

How to Train Your Dragon 2

In light of the fiasco that was their first movie night, the nations were wary as they arrived for the second one. There were, however, some differences, merely in the attendees.

Latvia had gotten sick, nothing serious, but Estonia had stayed home to take care of him. Ukraine, who had watched the youg Baltic, Sealand, and Ladonia last time, was busy, so Finland and Sweden had brought the two with them; America assured them it was okay to do so, as that week's movie was family friendly.

The movie began with shots of a flock of sheep moving frightened between the buildings of a tower as strange shadows flew overhead and a youg male voice narrated:

"This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.

Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlework, we Barbarians prefer. . . a little something we like to call-

DRAGON RACING!"

The children among the Nordics (that is, Sealand, Ladonia, and Denmark) whopped, while the other four Nordics had grins of varying sizes on their faces. Yes, even Norway.

Meanwhile, England huffed at the implied slight against embroidery, a worthy pastime indeed in her opinion.

*I am a line break*

The movie had been full of surprises, both on screen, and in the audience.

Partway through the movie, when Into A Fantasy by Alexander Rybak had played, Norway had absently started singing along, stunning the nations who had never heard her sing.

Afterwards, America turned to Norway and asked, "So, is Berk, like, real? Because that would be totally cool!"

She smirked. "Best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere," she quoted. "If you don't know something, there's a reason."

*I am a line break*

The next day, in an undisclosed location, the Magic Trio met. They were, for a change, not wearing their robes; instead, they had on slim-fitting pants and sweater tops.

They whistled, and three large, winged shapes rose over the edge of the cliff. Taking off, they were surrounded by more.


End file.
